


【脸鱼】Kilig（单性转）

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Summary：“现在我能去洗澡了吗？萨米哥哥？”赫迪拉亲吻她被泪水浸湿的睫毛：“当然，我的小公主。”





	1. Chapter 1

赫迪拉远远地看到了自己家门口台阶上坐着的人影。

她又来了。

“萨米！”对方在看到他之后朝这边挥了挥手臂。

“等我很久了吗？”赫迪拉问，梅苏特摇头。

赫迪拉上前开门时少女抓上自己的东西跟了上去，她抓住萨米的衣服下摆，背包里叮叮当当的不知道什么东西在响，萨米猜那是她新买的挂饰。

进门后梅苏特毫不见外地把自己的一切东西甩到地板上，背包、外套、沾着不知道从哪来的泥巴的小皮鞋，她一边往客厅走去一边脱下袜子丢到一旁，萨米跟在她后头摆正鞋子，将外套和袜子丢到客厅旁的浴室里去。

他端着准备好的果汁回到客厅，梅苏特已经换上了宽松的T恤，端正地坐在饭桌前摊开了自己的书本。

“衣服丢到洗衣篮里了？”赫迪拉放下果汁。

梅苏特点头，随即又说：“我今晚能在这里洗澡吗？”

梅苏特是赫迪拉邻居家的小孩，当初19岁的赫迪拉搬到这里时她还是个10岁的小屁孩，在过去的日子里厄齐尔夫妇对他的照顾让萨米自告奋勇在他们出差时担当起照顾梅苏特的责任。如今5年过去，赫迪拉已经是独当一面的大人了，梅苏特还是老样子的幼稚，并且过度依赖他。

这可不是什么好事。赫迪拉想。

“可以，如果你能做完今天布置的习题我还会给你泡泡浴的浴盐。”他拿起笔。

梅苏特是一个聪明的小孩，偶尔不懂时只要萨米稍微一提点就会立刻明白，不用赫迪拉太过费心思指导她学习。

她一心一意地拿着笔做习题，赫迪拉桌子对面看她，仿佛一眨眼的功夫，梅苏特就从那个只会跟在他屁股后头和他抢冰激凌的小屁孩成长成一个15岁的少女，原本孩子气的身体像阳光下的花朵一样生长抽条，勾勒出少女美好的线条。她并没有意识到自己的这种变化，依旧穿着布料单薄的短袖，一如既往地在更衣时脱去自己的文胸，顺着她尖尖的下巴往下看可以看到白色布料下被挺立的乳尖顶出来的小小尖角以及发育的胸脯美好的弧度。

意识到自己在看不该看的地方，赫迪拉的内心微微一动，身体发热起来，他别扭地移开目光，却正撞上梅苏特的目光，她笑笑，用笔盖把自己的刘海别到一边，把面前的试题指给他看。

赫迪拉走到她身边去教她，她递过来的笔还是温热的，他在题目上圈出几个关键信息又列出公式，扭头等她自己反应过来，梅苏特犹如恍然大悟一样夺过笔写了起来，萨米在她侧边一手撑桌看她解题，梅苏特的衣服衣领很宽，她又佝偻着背，这个角度下萨米正好能看到她短袖遮盖下的身体，包括形状优美的锁骨和胸部，一览无遗。

梅苏特完全没有自觉，她竖起一条腿来坐着好让自己舒服些，这样一动作她的身体就完全靠在了赫迪拉身上，打着卷的头发也蹭在他肋部，萨米闻到她身上轻微的汗水混合身体乳的香味，和在他家里用的味道不一样，这个味道似乎更让他喜欢。

女孩一边写字一边向男人说学校里发生的趣事，她说出一个拙劣的笑话，不顾赫迪拉的反应兀自地笑起来，笑倒在对方怀里，她的身体温热柔软，散发出青春的香气，短裤在重力的作用下滑到大腿根部露出雪白的皮肤，她笑红了脸，反手勾住赫迪拉的脖子稳住自己的身体。

赫迪拉的心一下子乱了，他无措地搂住她的腰部防止她摔下去，佯装发怒地让她坐正好好写字。但梅苏特根本不吃这一套，她发出清脆的笑声，手臂把赫迪拉的脖子往下拉，给了他一个带着果汁甜味的吻。

她站起来，或许是赫迪拉太过高大的缘故，她站直了也不到赫迪拉的下巴，只能踮起脚尖向他索吻，这让她不够满足，梅苏特坏心眼地踩在萨米的脚背上，她的脚不大，可以很好地踩在上面，萨米每次都由着她这样，将她宠坏了。

赫迪拉看到她脚趾甲上剥落了一半的指甲油，那是他亲手为她涂的，他涂的不好，梅苏特却很喜欢，每隔一段时间都会缠着他要他帮忙。

女孩吻着萨米的嘴唇，吻他不知为何留起来的胡子。

“你好像一个大叔，萨米叔叔。”梅苏特揪了揪他的胡子。

“别闹，”赫迪拉握着她的腰把她推开，“给我好好写完习题再来闹我。”

梅苏特不听，她按着赫迪拉的肩膀跳起来，整个人滑在他身上，萨米下意识捧住她的臀部把她抱在身前，梅苏特入迷地吻他，直到对方主动回应。

赫迪拉单手抱着她走到桌前，空出来的手扫走梅苏特的书本，纸张哗啦啦地洒了一地，然而两人都没有去管，梅苏特被放倒在饭桌上，冰凉的桌面刺激得她瑟缩了一下，赫迪拉覆在她身上，手肘撑在她头部两侧，厄齐尔的腿缠紧赫迪拉的腰部，低声喘息着。

两人再度亲昵地吻在一起，赫迪拉的舌尖舔过她的薄唇，因缺氧的缘故梅苏特的脸涨红了，分开时两人依旧喘息未定，却不停下手上的动作。

赫迪拉的手轻易褪下了梅苏特的运动短裤，他揉捏着少女柔软的臀肉，手指从侧面揭开了她的内裤，梅苏特已经湿透了，内裤湿哒哒的，赫迪拉的一根手指几乎是毫不费力就进去了，她呻吟一声，双手搂紧了他的肩膀，萨米俯下身隔着短袖亲吻她发硬挺立的乳尖，用舌头绕一圈再张口含住吮吸，他像婴儿喝奶一样发出很大的吮吸声，淫荡的声音在安静的客厅里格外明显。

透过被唾液弄湿的短袖可以看到下面粉红的乳尖，她扶住赫迪拉的侧颈，用涂了透明指甲油的的拇指摩挲男人留着胡子的下巴。

手指没有阻碍地在甬道内进出，梅苏特在刺激下发出猫一样的叫床声，手指被她的体液沾湿了，抽送间带出黏糊糊的水声。第二根手指送进去时梅苏特绞紧了，她躺在桌面上，一副乖巧的模样，几缕头发被汗水沾在脸上，带着果汁香味的嘴唇张合着泄出呻吟。

“萨米……萨米……”她在赫迪拉身下轻轻扭动身体，男人堆起她身上的短袖，让纤细的身体都暴露在他的目光中，梅苏特喘着气，柔软的胸部也随着这个举动一起一伏，许久没被太阳晒过的躯体白皙的没有一丝血色，只有粉色的乳尖点缀着。

赫迪拉低头在她身上留下一串痕迹，含住一边乳尖用舌头来回挑拨，身下的手指也不停下动作，更多的蜜液分泌出来润滑手指，两根手指可以做的动作更多了，赫迪拉在她体内按压过去，直到对方受不了地开口让他进来。

他单手解开自己的裤子，用湿润的顶端来回蹭着被手指进入的穴口，梅苏特压抑声音催促他，缠在他腰间的腿愈发用力。赫迪拉如她所愿地抽出手指进入了对方，甬道内部又湿又紧，他小心翼翼地顶进生怕伤到她。

女孩未成熟的身体被情欲催使着打开，被淫欲浸染，她宛如一顿半开的花骨朵，却散发出烂熟的香味，甜腻的、让人沉醉。

被完全进入的充胀感让梅苏特不断发出细微的叫床声，萨米一次次顶到最深再抽出来，他的速度逐渐变快，让梅苏特完全无法招架，只能随他的节奏叫着、动着，挺起胸部任由赫迪拉更加方便地爱抚她的乳尖。

快感像浪潮一样淹没了两人，梅苏特觉得自己逐渐被欲望吞噬，脑海中的意识远去，只剩下他们二人。她叫出声来，喊萨米的名字，手指揪住萨米的头发，小腹酸胀，浑身酥麻，挺腰由着赫迪拉一下下撞入她的身体。

酸麻的感觉在她体内肆虐，梅苏特全身发颤，身上汗津津的，赫迪拉揉捏她的乳尖给予她更大的快感，梅苏特的体内收缩着，快感过载，他知道她快要高潮，却不放过她，加快速度地抽送，直到对方难耐地落下泪来。

赫迪拉咬住她的嘴唇吮吸，用力地深入挺动几次，他扭动腰胯，感觉到梅苏特的体内一下子绞紧了，嘴里的呻吟声也不住拔高，他再度抽插几次，退了出来。

温热的体液不断从体内溢出来，梅苏特舒服得小腹发紧，浑身的力气都被卸去，只能软软地用舌尖舔着赫迪拉的嘴唇，发出几声带鼻音的呢喃。赫迪拉的阴茎还深埋在她体内，这一事实让梅苏特在事后忽然害羞起来，她不愿再看萨米的眼睛，半阖眼喘息不断。

赫迪拉垂下眼看她，梅苏特的脸颊红扑扑的，她的头发散落在桌上，像一团浸湿的海藻，她笑起来，尚带着点婴儿肥的脸蛋娇嫩如花朵。

“现在我能去洗澡了吗？萨米哥哥？”

赫迪拉亲吻她被泪水浸湿的睫毛：“当然，我的小公主。”

 

End.

 

By：一号机


	2. 【脸鱼】Creampie（单性转）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
> 
> 分级：nc17
> 
> Warning：  
> *萨米·赫迪拉（男）×梅苏特·厄齐尔（女）  
> *单性转警告  
> *女体梅苏特警告  
> *未成年性爱警告  
> *25岁的赫迪拉×16岁的厄齐尔（女）  
> ↑看完以上的警告还往下滑默认是接受，不接受一切负面评价，你骂我，机器人只会反弹  
> 【阅读过程中如有不适请务必立刻退出】  
> 【阅读过程中如有不适请务必立刻退出】  
> 【阅读过程中如有不适请务必立刻退出】
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 【现在退出还来得及！！！】
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Summary：
> 
> 他的梅苏特甜糯如酒心巧克力，微微一碰就化开，内里的夹心富有流动性，醉人，他拥有她，不舍得食用，眼睁睁看着她在阳光下融化。

一只船孤独的航行在海上，它既不寻求幸福，也不逃避幸福，它只是向前航行，底下是沉静碧蓝的大海，而头顶是金色的太阳。

——莱蒙托夫

 

 

梅苏特拿着钥匙开门的时候赫迪拉正歪靠在办公椅上补觉，升职之后他拿第一笔奖金置办了很多东西，其中就有这张办公椅，椅背足够高，可以很好地托住他的颈部，颜色是梅苏特选的深咖色，书房没人使用的时候她很喜欢坐在桌前看书。

她倚在桌边看摊了一桌的设计稿，轻手轻脚地把图样收起来放到抽屉里。梅苏特坐在桌子边缘看萨米的睡颜，男人甚至连眼镜都没有摘下就睡着了，她跨过萨米的腿站在他面前，弯腰仔细端详他，无声地站了好一会儿，梅苏特干脆轻轻地跨坐上去，等萨米醒。

赫迪拉是被一阵痒意弄醒的，他睁开眼睛，看到梅苏特捏着一撮发尾撩他的嘴唇，萨米把人推开一些，用手抹了一把嘴。

“放学回来了？”他摘下眼镜揉了揉胀痛的眼睛，梅苏特身上穿着没见过的校服，深红色的西装外套和绿色的格子裙，同格的领带端端正正地打在衣领下，她甚至精心打扮了一番，把天生卷曲的黑发拉直了垂在脸侧，嘴上也涂了和脸蛋相衬的艳色口红。此时女孩以一个很不雅观的坐姿跨坐在他身上，绿色的裙摆花瓣一样散开。

“今天发的新校服，好看吗？”梅苏特把双手伸直了挂在赫迪拉肩上，问他的看法，“我到这里才换上的，你是第一个看到我穿这套校服的人。”

“好看，”赫迪拉抚上对方的腰部，梅苏特身上一股新衣服的味道，“新学校习惯吗，之后要不要我送你上学，不过你这样就要早点起来了。”

梅苏特嗯嗯啊啊答着他，她摇头晃脑地，垂在肩头的黑发有不少垂进衣领里，赫迪拉帮她撩开衣服里的头发，凉飕飕，又有点痒，梅苏特缩起一边肩膀夹住萨米抽回去的手，她笑着不肯松开，赫迪拉也笑起来，用能动的指尖去挠她侧颈敏感的痒痒肉。

女孩越来越用力，赫迪拉也认真了，梅苏特笑着叫出声，在男人身上扭动几下躲他，最后还是萨米先冷静下来收回手让她不要再玩闹。梅苏特笑得脸都涨红了，微微喘着气，她故意沉下脸凑近赫迪拉，直视他的双眼，手上开始解领口的领带。光滑缎面的领带围着手指绕几圈，又绕在了男人后颈，梅苏特扯着手里的领带把人拉近，她又轻又慢地开口，用最冷静的语气陈述事实：“萨米，我要做。”

在考试前的半年时间里赫迪拉就禁止了梅苏特一切的玩乐行为，从看电视到打游戏，同时也禁止了她过度亲昵自己的举动。

「不禁止的话你来我家里就只会想着闹腾，不好好学习就不让你来了。」男人如是说到。

当然相对的，他也承诺了梅苏特考上好学校的奖励，包括他家的大门钥匙和一个重新装修好的次卧。

然而对于梅苏特来说现在的她只想好好地和萨米亲近一番，半年里她都没有在萨米家留宿，别说做爱，连好好的接吻都少了很多，可把她憋坏了。

女孩的脸在萨米眼前放大，她越凑越近，最后几乎是贴着他的嘴唇说话，梅苏特抬头在他额头上印下响亮的一吻，留下一个口红的印子，又转而去亲他的嘴唇。

梅苏特几乎是咬着萨米的嘴唇，口红蹭得到处都是，赫迪拉在这个吻中尝到了巧克力的味道。他的梅苏特甜糯如酒心巧克力，微微一碰就化开，内里的夹心富有流动性，醉人，他拥有她，不舍得食用，眼睁睁看着她在阳光下融化。

赫迪拉顺着骨骼的线条向下抚弄，梅苏特和皮革接触的小腿湿漉漉的都是汗水，动一动就会留下一个水印，她调整跪姿，放心地把重心全部压在男人身上。这时她的衬衫扣子已经全部解开来，露出柔软白皙的腹部和被蕾丝文胸包裹的精致胸脯，在室内灯光下这幅躯体泛着粉白的色调。萨米把脸上的口红蹭上大拇指，用那些残留的艳色在她身上涂鸦。

手指稍稍用力就能陷进去的温热，正在发育的身体丰满且柔韧。

越来越稀薄的红色逐渐蔓延至胸口，梅苏特松开手里的领带，主动握着赫迪拉双手的手腕带动他往上，两人靠得很近，萨米的指尖被推动探入蕾丝边衣料遮盖的暗处。

手指触及更加柔软的皮肉，沿曲线向上到最高点，还带体温的布料在手背堆积，直到松紧带无法受到束缚自动收紧。

梅苏特发出细微的喘息，挺胸把自己完全送进爱人手里，布丁一样的柔软撞进手心，连同少女的心跳。

“咚咚”、“咚咚”，生机蓬勃的心脏跳动着把血液泵出，为这株植物供给足够的营养，赫迪拉只觉得手心像握着一只雏鸟，不敢用力，虚停在上面。

现在梅苏特完全暴露在赫迪拉眼中，她的黑发粘在渗出汗水的肩颈，文胸的肩带也松松地滑落，她低声叫萨米，声音很低，呼出的气息全拂在赫迪拉脸上，口红斑驳，甚至有一丝色彩沾上牙齿，在一开一合的说话间才勉强看清。

赫迪拉顺从她的动作轻轻揉弄着，梅苏特的胸脯被刺激得胀痛起来，她向前把发硬的乳尖蹭在男人的掌心，腰部也不满地摇晃几下，赫迪拉直视她，看她涨红的脸庞和发红的眼眶，看她被汗水粘在脸侧的黑发。这一刻赫迪拉内心忽然溢满了一种难以言喻的酸胀感，像往满杯的鸡尾酒里再丢进了一颗樱桃，酸甜的果汁混合酒液满涨而出。

他亲吻她的眼睛，感觉到睫毛扫过嘴唇的酥麻，又埋头在她胸前留下一串亲吻，直到湿热舌尖包裹住挺立的乳尖，梅苏特昂起头拖长了声音叫他的名字，头发散乱在脑后，未脱下的上衣阻碍了她的动作，梅苏特只能在有限的可动空间里扯起萨米半长的头发来泄愤。

啧啧的亲吻声和吮吸声不断地传进两人的耳中，梅苏特的手指揪住萨米的头发，在过电般的快感传遍全身后她转而安抚男人的后脑勺，任由他在自己胸部留下大大小小的痕迹。

舌尖卷过发硬的乳尖，牙齿用上两分力在胸部印下一个浅色的牙印，梅苏特发出猫一样的呻吟。

“嘶——”梅苏特扯紧了萨米的头发，

快感太盛，她丝毫没有察觉到赫迪拉空出来的手抚过自己因为情欲紧绷的大腿，揉捏大腿根的软肉，又继续往更私密的地方前进。梅苏特已经湿透了，和内衣一套款式的内裤被蜜液浸透，赫迪拉扯着带花边的松紧带往下带，把单薄的布料褪到大腿的一半，这些动作全在制服裙的遮掩下，只有本人知道到底发生了。

第一根手指就着蜜液进入时梅苏特倒吸一口气，内壁却听话地绞紧了咬着男人的手指，里面又湿又紧，赫迪拉只能浅浅地在入口处抽插扩张，生怕伤到身上的人。

最开始的些微疼痛过后又漫出一点点舒服，并有愈演愈烈的趋势，梅苏特很快不满足于手指，她腰身起伏，摇晃着把赫迪拉的手指吞得更深，她头抵在赫迪拉耳边，发出粘稠的鼻音，带着汗水的脸贴在男人的耳际，散发的潮热把身上的香水味道蒸得更明显，幽幽的一股奶香味。

增加手指数量之后梅苏特的身体软得宛如融化巧克力，她身下全湿了，食髓知味的甬道含着赫迪拉的手指，分泌的蜜液顺着萨米的手指流向虎口。

书房里没有避孕套，赫迪拉也没有想过今天要做到底，只想用手让她舒服，手指在体内张合几下，略微弯曲起来去寻梅苏特的敏感点。

梅苏特似乎看出了萨米的顾虑，侧头在男人耳边吹气：“今天开始是安全期，我。”

赫迪拉没有理会她的话，安全期这种东西完全不是什么好的借口，为了她的身体着想他很少会在没有避孕套的情况下做全套，然而梅苏特软软地凑上来，用鼻尖蹭他的脸，轻声说着情话，她用浸了蜜的声音叫着想要，得寸进尺地说更多让人脸红的词汇。

她用汗津津的手去解他的家居服，握着勃发的性器上下蹭动。另一只手轻轻地带着把埋在她身体里的手指抽出来，身下发出明显的水声，梅苏特吻住赫迪拉的嘴唇，用鹿一样的深棕色的双眼直视他。

随后赫迪拉真正进入了她，梅苏特小声叫着，萨米这一下进得太深，快感和疼痛交织让人无所适从，她竭力放松自己以便对方的进入，梅苏特憋住一口气鼓着脸，疼痛刺激的眼泪一滴又一滴从眼底生出来，接连不断地。

萨米在接吻的间隙轻声哄她，双手托起她的臀部试图抽出一点，然而梅苏特含得太紧让他进退两难，他只能停在那，不再动作。

梅苏特一边抽噎一边和爱人接吻，他们脸贴脸交换唾液，停了好一阵，女孩主动动起来。

快感满载，又勾出更多的欲望，窗外是阳光，梅苏特双手搭在赫迪拉肩上支撑自己动作，她腰部被刺激得又酸又软，体内一碰就流出水来，没动几下就耗尽全身力气。赫迪拉把人放倒在身后的办公桌上，居高临下地看她，绿格的制服裙全堆在胯间，梅苏特几乎是挑衅一样把一边穿着全新搭扣小高跟皮鞋的腿挂在他肩上。

窗外的阳光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙晒进室内，窄窄一道，正好打在桌上躺着的人身上，带热度的光芒斜斜地铺开。

梅苏特呼吸间胸脯起伏，像上帝亲手打造的艺术品一样美好，又染上人间的情欲，她完全放开自己叫起来，任由赫迪拉在顶弄的过程中把紧贴她小腿绣着校徽的小腿袜褪到脚踝，他侧头嘴巴就碰到少女光滑的小腿，眼神却片刻不离对方的脸，将她脸上所有被欲望影响的神情都收入眼中。

黑发压在脑后，从这个角度梅苏特可以捕捉自己被抽出进入的全过程。

酥麻感在体内弥散，蔓延到每一处，她浑身冒汗，不断冒出、累积的快感将她推上顶峰，体内绞紧，一下一下地收紧放松，赫迪拉知道她已经接近高潮，更加用力的摆动腰部取悦她，烂熟的水蜜桃一般的身体不能再接受更多动作，每次动作都逼出更多带酒精的甜腻果汁。梅苏特挂在萨米腰部的腿只能随着动作晃动，皮鞋的小高跟敲打男人的后腰。

高潮迭起时梅苏特的呻吟被赫迪拉用吻堵在嘴里，赫迪拉抓住她的手按在小腹上感受自己被内射时抽动的小腹肌肉，梅苏特的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴里泛起一股甜味，她缓慢地眨着眼睛，显然还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来。

赫迪拉用极慢的速度抽出自己，完全退出之后梅苏特“嗯”了一声，强撑着抬起头来索吻，她能感觉到爱人灌进去的精液不断地往外淌，一股又一股的。

萨米揉着她汗湿的头发，温柔地帮梅苏特穿回早已被汗水浸湿的校服。

梅苏特用还带着沙哑的声音说道：“Thank you Sami.”

自己真的被她吃得死死的。赫迪拉把人抱去浴室的路上这样想道。

 

Fin.


	3. 【脸鱼】Room NO.342（单性转）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
> 
> 分级：nc17
> 
> Warning：  
> *萨米·赫迪拉（男）×梅苏特·厄齐尔（女）  
> *单性转警告  
> *女体梅苏特警告  
> *未成年性爱警告  
> *23岁的赫迪拉×14岁的厄齐尔（女）  
> ↑看完以上的警告还往下滑默认是接受，不接受一切负面评价，你骂我，机器人只会反弹  
> 【阅读过程中如有不适请务必立刻退出】  
> 【阅读过程中如有不适请务必立刻退出】  
> 【阅读过程中如有不适请务必立刻退出】
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 【现在退出还来得及！！！】
> 
>  
> 
> Summary：
> 
> 梅苏特这样想着，也这样做了，她撑起上身，在夏天美好的和光旭日里，吻上了萨米的嘴唇。这个吻轻飘飘的，带着少女的小心翼翼，赫迪拉只觉得是一只蝴蝶在他嘴上停了一瞬。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 这里，在你的胸口，我恐惧一切； 在你的怀抱里拥紧我像一只燕子，对我说那个词，那个神圣的词 让它在我耳边找到最甜蜜的安憩。对我说爱，说情话，给我最好的绰号，吻我可怜的手，抚摸我精细长发的密丛，我会忘记，渺小自己，哦，永恒的天空，只是一点淤泥。在你的怀抱里，爱人，我想梦见那些春天，当你月白的手柔软我的头发，当我的嘴唇亲吻，我的眼睛流泪。
> 
> ——阿方斯娜

焦灼的夏季，日光的热度流淌在空气中。

二楼试衣间里挂着熨得笔直的西装，和普通严肃死板的黑色不一样，偏暗的酒红色西装配着珍珠贝的袖扣，全部用防尘袋装得好好的。

赫迪拉再度做了一番检查，他躺上梅苏特的床，脸侧触到冰凉的绵软中带着洗发水的香气，夏天的下午最适合小憩片刻，梅苏特永远不爱整理自己的被子，总是让它们乱糟糟地堆在床上，等萨米看不下去帮她叠好放回床位。

但今天男人忙了一上午，梅苏特毕业舞会的准备已经耗尽了他的精力，现在距离下午出发的时间还早得很，为了晚上的舞会他也要好好休息一番。

他放松全身倒在柔软的被褥上，女孩的被子和枕头都染上她爱用的香水的味道，是他挑的一份生日礼物，梅苏特收到之后就把它当成了安眠香用，早晨起来时浑身都是甜蜜又柔和的花香。

空调徐徐运作，朝房间里吹着凉风，赫迪拉侧躺在床上，目光落在不知道的某个地方，渐渐睡去。

 

赫迪拉第一次见到梅苏特时，她10岁，还是个小屁孩，而自己则是一个刚毕业的高中生，独自离开家人来到这座城市读书。

起初的日子非常难熬，赫迪拉读的专业很难，他每天都需要花费很多时间才能跟上老师的进度。那时的他第一次独居，生活方面很多事总是想的不够周到，幸好邻居家的移民夫妇对他关心有加，给予了他许多帮助。似乎是作为回报的一种，在假期里赫迪拉自告奋勇地选择替需要长期出差的厄齐尔夫妇照看他们年幼的女儿。

小时候的梅苏特是一个调皮的孩子，她在陌生人面前腼腆，看上去连话都不爱说，私底下却非常活跃。她喜欢踢球，总是下课后跟着男孩子们去附近的公园追逐足球，赫迪拉就在公园的长凳上边看书边照看孩子。

赫迪拉没有妹妹，他打从心里把梅苏特当作自己的亲妹妹看待，在她的少年时期总是作为一个严厉的哥哥存在着。

时间流逝，一晃多年过去，赫迪拉顺利从大学毕业也找到心仪的工作，在这座城市扎下根。他不明白自己为什么会选择离开家乡的家人继续留在这里，也许是因为习惯了独自生活的日子，但他心里清楚，自己放不下还在上初中的梅苏特。

梅苏特和所有父母不常在身边的孩子一样聪慧早熟，她只在赫迪拉面前露出和年龄相符的撒娇性格，相对的萨米也对这样乖巧的妹妹十分受用，可以说梅苏特已经成为他的家人了。

赫迪拉以半个监护人的身份自居，直到步入社会后的一年他才发现眼前的梅苏特早已不是以前的小屁孩，她的身高在增长，每一周仿佛都会达到一个新高度，随着身高、头发长度改变的也有她的身体，萨米永远不会忘记梅苏特第一次提出需要购置内衣时自己的窘态。

女孩发育得早，像春雨浇灌的竹笋，隔一段时间都会大变模样。她开始注意仪态，也不总是把头发草草扎成辫子就了事，偶尔帮她收拾房间时也会找到一些样式甜美的发饰和耳钉，以前口口声声说自己最讨厌粉红色的小屁孩衣橱里也多出了几件粉红色的衣物。

真正让赫迪拉意识到梅苏特已经脱离“少女”进入“青年”阶段是偶然在早晨遇到洗漱完只穿着长T恤出来的梅苏特，她脸上被毛巾擦得红扑扑的，手上湿漉漉的水迹全蹭在衣服下摆，走路间还能看到衣服下内裤的蕾丝花边。

几乎是立刻就移开目光，但赫迪拉内心清楚她衣服下的内裤样式，那些柔软的衣物之前都是他亲手从阳台晾晒干收回女孩的衣橱里，那些松软的粉色、天蓝、鹅黄布料，全都缀着精致的蕾丝边，由他一件一件卷在一起码放进抽屉。

作为一个女孩子，梅苏特未免对自己太不设防了。赫迪拉腹诽，好歹自己也是个大男人。

赫迪拉立刻做下决定，一定要找一个时间和女孩好好说一下这些问题。他们太过熟悉，关系亲密类似亲人，但他们确确实实没有血缘关系，这个说法从一开始就不成立。

那段日子赫迪拉一昧地疏离梅苏特，他告诉对方要自己收拾衣服，不要总犯懒去依靠他，也旁敲侧击地给她看了几本青春期相关的科普书籍，然而梅苏特仍旧一副心大的样子，不把这些放在心上。

赫迪拉忍无可忍，他在回家的路上打了一下午腹稿，到家正准备向对方说教时却被梅苏特捂着腹部的虚弱模样打破了计划。

清瘦的女孩倒在客厅的沙发上，书包外套乱糟糟地对外地板上。她连袜子都来不及脱，脚上还穿着白袜子，放在平时赫迪拉准要说她，但今天是特殊情况，萨米只顾着关心她的身体，说教的词还没蹦出口就已经被他忘得烟消云散了。

“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”萨米蹲在沙发前，女孩子蜷缩起来，看上去像一只腹部柔软的猫咪。

“肚子……痛。”梅苏特头发散乱地躺在沙发上，双手一直捂住腹部。

“是吃错东西了吗？还是怎么了，能坚持去医院吗？”赫迪拉心急得如热锅上的蚂蚁，他照顾梅苏特多年，这是第一次看到平日里生龙活虎的她这样虚弱。

“不是吃错东西，”梅苏特撩起衣服把手直接贴上肚子，“肚子凉，所以会痛。”

赫迪拉从她的语气里明白了七七八八，他对这样的情况完全束手无策，家里没有适用的止痛药或暖水袋，只好把手凑在嘴巴呵气暖着，再贴上去帮梅苏特暖肚子。

梅苏特疼得小小声地倒抽气，萨米的手比她的整整大一圈，敷在她凉飕飕的肚子上很暖，让她舒服了很多。

躺久了的沙发软且舒适，放在肚子上的手也很好地缓解了她的疼痛，梅苏特定定地看面前的男人帮她捂一阵又收回手，搓热了再度放上去，这样的赫迪拉在她眼里看起来莫名像一只巨大的大型犬，比如阿拉斯加之类的大毛团。

搂起来应该很舒服，在缓解了许多的疼痛中梅苏特眯起眼睛。

她用冰凉的手去捏赫迪拉的脸，揉他半长的头发，赫迪拉只顾着帮她暖肚子，没有阻止她的小动作。

这下梅苏特得寸进尺起来，她故意装出虚弱的语气叫萨米，又说自己肚子好痛，看见赫迪拉脸上的担心，她心里有些得意。

果然萨米最疼我了。她想。

她脑子里想着这样的事，忽然很想亲一下萨米，像小时候给他晚安吻一样。

梅苏特这样想着，也这样做了，她撑起上身，在夏天美好的和光旭日里，吻上了萨米的嘴唇。这个吻轻飘飘的，带着少女的小心翼翼，赫迪拉只觉得是一只蝴蝶在他嘴上停了一瞬。

下一刻大脑迅速反应过来，把面前的人推开。

“梅斯？”赫迪拉回过神来，有些抱歉，却又忍不住语气里的不可置信，“怎么了……你是不是误会了什么？”

“没有，”梅苏特的回答如同蚊鸣般小声，“没有，我喜欢你。”

“你不是。”萨米斩钉截铁地否定她，“你根本就是太依赖我，梅斯，你还小。我明白这个年纪的孩子总是把仰慕和爱慕分不清楚，你这是仰慕我，而不是喜欢。”

“才没有——我分得清，我就是很喜欢你，想和你谈恋爱的喜欢。”梅苏特眨着深棕色的眼睛，她的目光湿漉漉的，宛如林间游荡的小鹿。

“……”赫迪拉停下来措辞，他的表情语气愈发严肃，“你才多大，谈恋爱是什么你根本都没有搞明白，可能是我之前照顾你的时候太越界，所以给了你错误的想法，梅斯，你还是个小孩子，懂吗？这些情啊爱啊的，对你来说还太早了。”

梅苏特不服输地回答着：“但是，我真的很喜欢你，喜欢更呆在一起，想要和你谈恋爱的喜欢呀。”

男人的语气带上了怒意：“谈恋爱？你懂什么是谈恋爱吗，不是两个人住在一起就是谈恋爱，还有更多的、更加越界的东西，譬如接吻，譬如——”说到这里，他一下子泄了气，“总之别想着这种事，过两年你长大了一点就会后悔的。”

“萨米你个大讨厌鬼。”梅苏特低声道。

 

看她情况好转之后，赫迪拉不再理她，出门给她买了止痛药和晚饭就把人送回了隔壁。梅苏特显然很委屈，她原本可以在萨米家留宿，现在却莫名其妙被赶回家，一个人孤零零地吃晚饭睡觉。

那晚躺在床上，赫迪拉把自己认识梅苏特的几年全在脑子里过了一次，试图找出哪里有不对的地方来。

或许是因为梅苏特从小不和父亲在一起生活，对他产生了一些奇怪的、类似于恋父情结的情感。也可能是自己太过纵容她了，总是让她一而再、再而三地试探自己的底线做出让步，这些纵容给了梅苏特错误的、不该有的依赖感。

现在回想起来，也不知何时开始了这种错误的关系，他不应该再这样下去，梅苏特今天的所作所为就是一个征兆，再放任下去恐怕自己真的拿捏不住这个小姑娘了。

干脆躲着她，青春期的小屁孩……真难伺候。男人碎碎念着，不甚安稳地睡着了。

从那天开始他再也没有和梅苏特有一起吃饭以外的接触，梅苏特已经14岁，是个大孩子了，最基础的生活上的事都能够独自完成。赫迪拉只一日三餐地准备好给她，见到他梅苏特的表情有很明显的愤愤不平，属于青少年的孩子气，赫迪拉第一次惹她生气这么久。

 

“冷静期”足足有一个月才结束，梅苏特乖乖地主动向男人示好道歉，这让赫迪拉放下心来：很明显女孩的三分钟热度已经过去，她不再想着那些不切实际的事，这对他们都好。

经过一个月梅苏特再度在赫迪拉家中留宿，她乖顺地把自己所有的私人物品收好，贴身衣物也自己亲手处理，不让萨米有尴尬的地方。赫迪拉对这个结果很是满意，青春期的小孩子，总是想一出是一出，现在这样快地过了劲头不再记着谈恋爱这样的事情也是赫迪拉意料之中的。

暑假来临时梅苏特把自己一大半的生活必需品都搬进了萨米家里，安稳地住了下来。两个人和以往无异的同居日子一天天平淡重复着。

直到某一天梅苏特在夜里听到门铃声，她赤着脚下楼，却在门口看到浑身酒气的赫迪拉和他的同事。她乖乖地让同事进门把喝醉的赫迪拉安置在卧室里，又把人送出门，这才有空回到萨米床前。

赫迪拉身材高大，平时看上去就像一只大狗狗，现在更像了。他和衣躺在床上，睡得并不舒服，眉头皱着，眉心堆出几道褶皱来。梅苏特跪在地上，地板又冷又硬，硌得她的膝盖一块红，她却毫不在意，一心一意地伏在赫迪拉床前看他。她伸手去抚对方眉心处的皱纹，动作很轻，生怕打扰赫迪拉的睡眠，按了几下见赫迪拉依旧没有醒来的意思，又更加得寸进尺地去探他的心跳。

隔着一层衬衫，男人的心脏在胸腔里“咚咚”地跳动着，一下，两下，三下……梅苏特一下下地数着数，觉得内心深处某个地方有未知名的欲望膨胀起来，接连不断地拨动她的心弦。

她猛地直起身往赫迪拉的方向凑，萨米身上有酒味，不浓，也不惹她讨厌，夹杂着熟悉的男士香氛的味道，梅苏特兀自地笑起来，用手指尖在男人脸上戳戳点点。

指甲修剪圆润的手指滑过赫迪拉的额头，顺着眉骨往下，到他微张的嘴唇上。梅苏特手指用力按上去，忽然凑近把自己的嘴唇印了上去。

和想象中的柔软不一样，这突然的、不熟练的一吻中梅苏特甚至撞到了赫迪拉的牙齿，她不好意思地笑笑，庆幸眼下只有自己清醒着。

她翻身上床坐到赫迪拉身边，喝了酒的男人浑身热乎乎的，手臂也贴在她穿睡裙的腿上。梅苏特弯下身子认真地亲吻眼前的他，她一开始只会把嘴唇贴在上面，后来像是又想起什么一样用舌头一下一下地舔舐赫迪拉干燥的嘴唇，直到对方开始下意识地回应自己。

梅苏特撑在赫迪拉两边的肩上，低头深情地吻着他，她感觉赫迪拉身上的热度通过嘴巴全传染给自己了，浑身发烫，心里火烧火燎一样的难耐。她抬起头，手上灵活地解开男人的衬衫扣子，把赫迪拉的身体暴露出来，她跪坐在旁边，一边有一搭没一搭地亲着萨米的嘴唇，一边他的上衣完全解开了。

女孩打量着赫迪拉的身体，这样的机会对她来说并不多见。对方在这一系列的刺激下已经开始给出反应，更多的是双手无意识地乱抓和一两句胡话。梅苏特的手往裤子的方向伸去，三两下解开皮带和裤链，双手不甚熟练地爱抚对方沉睡的欲望。

男人的身体是清醒的，它顺从了梅苏特给予的刺激做出反应，这下赫迪拉清醒了五分意识，他努力撑开沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的却是梅苏特坐在他身边抚慰他欲望的情景。

这一下倒像是梦里才会出现的场景。赫迪拉想。妈的，你真是一个变态，居然把梅苏特当作春梦对象。

梦里发生什么似乎都是合情合理的。

赫迪拉把人搂进自己怀中，侧躺着搂住梅苏特，他的性器已经半勃，一瞬间男人就从猎物变成了狩猎者，把梅苏特捕获了。他哑着嗓子问梅苏特这是在干嘛，热热的鼻息全喷在梅苏特脸上。

梅苏特从最开始的惊讶中回过神来，她抬头给了他一个悠长柔软的吻，软乎乎地向他撒娇。

这下两人的位置完全倒置过来了，梅苏特双腿被分在赫迪拉腰部两侧，细韧的大腿夹着他的腰，身上的睡裙因这个姿势已经褪去大半，露出下身穿着同色的内裤来。赫迪拉完全覆在她身上，他舔过梅苏特的嘴唇，又在她耳边脖子上留下一个个吻痕，梅苏特这时才真正感受到男人充满侵略性的占有欲，她顺从地由着对方所有动作，发出猫一样的鼻音。

赫迪拉没有脱掉两人身上的衣服，他缓慢地褪去梅苏特的内裤，任由它挂在梅苏特一边大腿上就不再去管。梅苏特是第一次与他如此亲近，浑身发着紧，有些紧张。

“没事的，乖，不怕。”萨米柔声哄着她，当着她的面把要放进她身体里扩张的手指舔湿。

他一手撑在梅苏特脸侧，另一手已经做好要扩张的准备，赫迪拉喑哑的声音从一旁传来：“梅斯，你现在说后悔还来得及。”

梅苏特咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

“你真的不后悔吗？”他又问一次。

“不后悔。我要你，萨米，我想要你。”梅苏特用被情欲烧哑的嗓子说，“我喜欢你呀，想和你在一起，谈恋爱的喜欢，结婚的喜欢。”说罢，她再次抬头亲了亲赫迪拉的耳垂。

赫迪拉放松地笑了起来。

第一根手指推进得过于艰难，第一次被开发的雏子紧得过分，死死地咬着他的指节，赫迪拉总怕伤到她，不敢轻举妄动。只能浅浅地在穴口来回抽送摩擦着刺激梅苏特。

梅苏特攀在他肩上的手捏得紧紧的，不知道会不会留下几道指印，赫迪拉也不去管，只一昧地低头和她接吻、贴着她的嘴唇说哄人的情话，让她好好放松。

少女的身体仿佛掌心一捧花瓣，松软易碎，只用手指轻轻碾压便能揉出香涩的汁液，沾上满手的甜腻。

体内受到刺激开始湿润起来，梅苏特也感觉到了一点愉悦，她放松着身体想要吞进很多的指节，赫迪拉笑着亲她，手指在身下带动的力度加大了几分。

女孩湿了之后手指的扩张就变得更加简单，第三根手指也很快吞了进去，但赫迪拉并不深入，只在穴口那一段来回摩擦着内壁，他的手指在内部探寻轻滑，让越来越湿润的甬道习惯这种异物感。

“进来吧……萨米——进来吧，我好了。”梅苏特在他身下不安地扭动几下，“我想要你呀。”

赫迪拉怜惜地吻了下她凝了汗水的鼻尖，把手指换成了早就硬得发疼的性器。顶端一点点破开紧致的甬道顶进去，他并没有操之过急一下就进到最里面，而是每进一段就要停下来给梅苏特适应的时间。

“嗯——”梅苏特的腿夹紧了赫迪拉的腰部，身上薄薄的睡裙也因为汗水贴在身上，显出少女曼妙的身体曲线。

“很疼吗？抱歉。”赫迪拉用手帮她擦掉额头上的汗，这一趟前戏做下来，两个人浑身湿透，活像一起掉进水里再被捞出来。

梅苏特只觉得浑身滚烫，她摇摇头否认道：“不疼，你继续……”

赫迪拉双手扶在女孩腰部的两边，缓慢而坚定地挺到最里面，梅苏特竭力放松着自己，感受男人的侵入，萨米真实地存在着，在陪她做情人间最亲密的情事。

梅苏特满足得想落泪。

里面太胀了，让她很难受，但萨米在她身体里这个事实又让她满心欢喜。男人一来一回的抽送间引发了更多的情欲，初尝禁果的女孩也感觉到了性爱的欢愉，她身子发软，仿佛催熟过度的水果，嗓子也软着叫出声，引诱男人一次又一次顶到最深处。

每次赫迪拉挺进到最底总能引得梅苏特一声低低的叫床声，她第一次感受如此强烈的情欲，萨米对她又太有耐心，这些动作让她很快就在性爱中得到满足。梅苏特剧烈喘息着，第一次的绝顶来得如此快，她揪住身上男人的黑发，在对方故意又慢又深的顶弄中被推上欲望的最高峰。

小腹里发胀又酥软，浑身都被快感占领，但很明显还能感觉到赫迪拉的性器在她身体里硬着，梅苏特正想开口说什么，却被萨米抽出性器的动作打乱了思绪，只能静静地看他从自己体内退出来，用手抚慰自己的性器，射在她的大腿上。

“抱歉，弄痛你了，真的对不起。”赫迪拉倒下身子抱着她喃喃说道。

“……我很开心。真的。”梅苏特胸膛一起一伏地喘着气，乖乖地呆在他怀里。

赫迪拉还想说些什么，却被一阵呼喊打断了话语。

 

“萨米？起来了——”

赫迪拉从睡梦中睁开眼，眼前的是18岁的梅苏特，穿着酒红色的礼服站在他面前。对方身材曼妙，早已不再梦中的青涩。

男人强撑着爬起来，看向这位使唤他不要钱的公主殿下。他的公主殿下。

“能帮我拉一下拉链吗，背后的。”梅苏特低下头把头发拨到前面去露出身后的礼服拉链。

随着拉链链齿咬合的细微声响，赫迪拉领着人站在了镜子前。镜子里的梅苏特为了今晚的舞会精心打扮过一番，头发也烫成了好看的弧度垂在肩上，赫迪拉从后面用手臂拥着她，为她戴上和礼服一套的项链。

冰凉的铂金链子碰到锁骨的触感让梅苏特不适应地动了一下，赫迪拉轻轻地说了声不要动，她便乖乖地不再动了。

双手绕过梅苏特的脖子在后颈扣上搭扣，男人亲手设计打造的项链在白炽灯下闪闪发亮。

“毕业快乐。”赫迪拉从身后吻过她的耳垂。

梅苏特也回过头在他唇上印下一吻：“你快去换衣服吧，不要迟到了。”

赫迪拉笑起来，握住梅苏特的左手，在无名指上的订婚戒指上亲了亲。

“订婚快乐，我爱你。”

梅苏特在他身前发出清脆的笑声，笑弯了腰。

屋子里人影匆忙，屋子外城市的灯光灿烂如星空。

愿岁月永远如此美好。

 

End.

 

 

阿脸的生贺，生日快乐！！！  
然而很抱歉居然是一个单性转的雷文当生贺（）  
而且还在违法的边缘试探

By：一号机


End file.
